1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for restoring a system configuration, more particularly to a method for restoring a system configuration by a single key.
2. Background of the Invention
BIOS (basic input and output system) is a set of instructions stored in the chipsets to be loaded/executed when the computer is powered on. The BIOS provides a POST (Power On Self Test) procedure for booting up the computer to check whether the CPU together with the controllers or registers are functioning properly. In addition, the POST initializes memories, a main board, a graphic card and peripheral devices. The initialization process comprises creating interrupt vector(s), setting register(s), initializing and checking the hardware device(s), and providing a plurality of permanent programs which are called up by the operation system (OS) or application program. Due to the development of new technology and the demands from the consumers, the hardware devices such as CPU, memory, graphic card and other peripheral devices are frequently replaced by the hardware devices with higher performance to enhance operation efficiency of the computer. Moreover, updating the BIOS and modifying the parameters stored in the BIOS to control operation frequencies of the hardware devices can enhance the computer's operation efficiency.
Conventional method for updating the BIOS is to remove the BIOS chipset from the main board, and then to update (write) a fresh BIOS procedure or to set operational parameters by a specific device. The method for updating the BIOS is fairly time-consuming and energy-consuming, because the user has to open the computer case before removing the BIOS chipset from the main board, and reinstall the BIOS chipset after updating the BIOS. This procedure may increase the risk of damaging the pin of the BIOS chipset while the user is in the process of removing and reinstalling the BIOS chipset. With the emergence of the EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory), it is not necessary to remove the BIOS chipset from the main board to update BIOS. However, in case that the operation frequency or voltage is set improperly, if the computer cannot be booted correctly or the computer is precarious after being booted, the user still has to open the computer case to adjust the clearing jumper such that the incorrect contents in the CMOS memory can be cleared and relevant parameters can be set. Therefore, a more convenient way to restore the system configuration is desired for computer users.